Peking
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Father Abel tries to negotiate the peace with the Empress Dowager. But then, Her Boxers report their victory at Manchuria. It's up to the Japanese to defend their grounds in Peking.


_Between the years 1899-1900, an uprising occured. A rebellious group of Chinese, the Boxers killed Chinese that followed Western religions. Eight countries, Japan, United States, the Russian Empire, Great Britain, France, Italy, the German Empire, Austria-Hungary, formed an alliance against the Boxer Rebellion and occupied China's ancient capital..._

**Peking**

**August 14th, 1900- Pai-t'ou-tzu**

A group of Boxers, salvaged the weapons of the Russian Army they had defeated.

**The Forbidden City**

Two missionaries were visiting the Empress Dowager Cixi. She would normally order an execution for trespassing, but this one was different. They were there to negotiate the peace between her people and the Eight-Nation Alliance.

For this occasion, they were observing the Chinese opera.

Sister Esther Blanchett (after Prince Duan whispers a question in Father Abel Nightroad's ear): What did he ask, Father Abel?

Abel: Wether or not people of God like us are pleased to see such loyal eunuchs.

Esther: There's no way they could imagine it would please anyone.

Abel: I haven't said it did. I told him I feel sorry for the poor eunuchs since they've lost their scrotums.

Esther: I couldn't agree more.

Then, come the ringing, the show stopped.

Servant *in Mandarin*: [Guwalgiya Jung-lu is here!]

Jung-lu came up to Empress Dowager Cixi with his report. The Chinese began to cheer. It scared Esther. Abel became worried.

Abel: Oh, God Almighty.

Esther: What is it?

Abel: The Russians were massacred. While I was here speaking of peace, the war started. And they're going to destroy the China Inland Mission.

Esther: But there are children there!

Abel: She knows, she just doesn't care. She wants to end Westernization!

Esther and Abel hurried to their carriage. Just when her guards were about to chase them, the Empress gave the Mandarin order to let them go.

Somewhere in Peking, Japanese artillerymen and Chinese volunteers were installing cannons.

Both the Japanese and US Marines drilled their riflemen.

Out in the forest, Kaoru Hanabishi-_Shōi_was on a scientific expedition with the Chinese volunteers taking rare pictures of the animals of China like the panda. He knew better than to use a flash. Otherwise, it would frighten away the animals. Other than that, he was out fishing in the Juma River.

Ataru Morobashi-_Nitōhei _peeking through a hole where he could observe the nurses bandaging the wounded. Heero Yuy-_Gochō _was singing the Meiji anthem. Ataru found it annoying.

Yuy: Five rounds! Independent! _Kasai!_

In fact, Yuy was in a shock after the incident in Tientsin.

Ataru: Oh, shut up! If you were a chink, I'd definitely beat the living heap outta ya!

Yu Sato-_Nitōhei_ (just when Ataru is about to strangle Yuy): Leave him alone! You can't just beat up a helpless guy!

Kaoru returned from his fishing trip on his horse followed by the cart pulled by the oxen carrying the boat he was using. He came to the site of where Shiro Amada-_Chūi _and his unit were installing a 28 cm Howitzer.

Kaoru: Hard work?

Shiro: Real hard work.

Kaoru: Still, we have two more months until the weather cools down. What's your name?

Shiro: Shiro Amada. Imperial Artillery.

Kaoru: Kaoru Hanabishi, 5th Infantry Division. My post is near the military hospital. You've come down from the column?

Shiro: _Hai_. They want the artillery for to defend the Foreign Legation.

Kaoru: Who says you can use my men?

Shiro: They were sitting aroud all day.

Kaoru: Rather you ask first.

Shiro: I was informed you were out fishing.

Kaoru: I see. I'll tell my men to clean your kit.

Shiro: No worries.

Kaoru: "No worries"? I'm not offering to do it myself. Still, a fellow ought to look smart. Wouldn't you say? Well, toodle loos. Do carry on. *rides off*

Shiro noticed one of his men practicing his swings with his katana. He went downstairs out the fort.

Shiro (as soon as the soldier finishes his swings): You there. What's your name, soldier?

Soldier: Who, me? Teppei Arima-_Ittōhei._

Shiro: You supposed to be here?

Teppei: Actually, I was waiting my turn to sharpen my katana.

Shiro: What about about your katana?

Teppei: It's Yuusuke. He's sharpening his. I need to wait my turn.

Shiro: Well I hope he swings his sword better than he works.

Teppei: _Hai_.

Shiro: Suzaku-san lets you practice your swordsmanship, doesn't he.

Teppei: That's what they recruited me for. Meiji-sama was very impressed with the way I've practiced.

Shiro: There's no dout he was. Who taught you swordsmanship?

Teppei: I was practicing this with my father.

Shiro: I see. Runs through the family, I suppose.

Shiro looked through his binoculars on the horse patrols near the river that was in front of the wall. The horses seemed uneasy. He knew from his experiance that horses can sence danger like dogs with their sense of smell.

Shiro: Takishima-_Gochō._

Kei Takishima: _Hai_.

Shiro: Get your squad down on the double.

Kei: _Yokai_. Alright, you heard the _Chūi. _We're going back.

The artillery squad lined up.

Kei: Trouble, _Chūi_?

Shiro: Could be.

The squad returned to the post. The message not to hold their grounds to the Russians was carried out.

Shiro *to the cook*: Liu, douse these cooking fires. And dump out the water and turn the pots over.

Liu Mao Hsing: But sir, the Won-Ton soup is in there. *as Shiro takes off* Does he know what it's like to cook for men when our crops are in need of rain?

Kaoru went to see to Shiro, who was discussing with Michel Ninorich, the Russian sole surviver of the Battle of Pai-t'ou-tzu. Liu, too, went to speak to Shiro.

Liu (to Kaoru): Beg pardon, sir. About the soup. This gentleman wanted me to dump it.

Kaoru (to Shiro): Is it true?

Shiro: We can't just attract any Boxer attention. Still, we could find a more secure area for your soup and all the food.

Liu: _Arigoto_. Only, should I arm myself with a rifle? *takes off*

Kaoru (to Michel): Is that right? The entire detatchment of 204 Russians wiped out? Well, I'll be damned.

Michel: There were Chinese volunteers.

Kaoru: Well, the hell with that. There are more cowardly chinks.

Michel: What the hell do you mean "cowardly chinks"? They fought on our side, didn't they? And who the hell is going to turn against your Allaince command? The Italians?

Kaoru: What's the matter with him?

Shiro: Ninorich. You staying?

Michel: Is there anything else you need?

Shiro: Talk to my volunteers. Tell them who we're fighting for. *seeing the approuching carriage* Who are they?

Kaoru: They're British missionaries here at the China Inland Mission.

Shiro: They chose the worst damn time for their prayers. You better get them out of here.

Kaoru: Are you giving me an order?

Shiro: Hanabishi, let's get one thing clear. I'm an artilleryman, not a line officer. I came to install cannons for the Foreign Legation.

Kaoru: Why, good for you. Otherwise, you'd be shot.

Shiro: Right. What is your rank?

Kaoru: Now don't tell me...I suppose you have seniority. _Rikugun Shōi_.

Shiro: _Rikugun Chūi._

Kaoru: I see. If I might-

Shiro: Are you questioning my chain of command?

Kaoru: Oh. You're right. Never mind. At least we can...**cooperate**. I will be here, won't I?

Shiro: Have you been here long enough with the lookout around the wall? *points to the "Chaoyangmen" side of the Wall of the Forbidden City*

Kaoru: Not since we were chatting. We started with the barricades, though. I thought of our defenses.

Shiro: Who's the man with the muscles?

Kaoru: Keita Tsuwabuki-_Sōchō. _Good man.

In the military hospital, one of the nurses, Chigusa Iino went to examine Ataru. She didn't trust him after weeks in the hospital. Apparently, Ataru was too afraid to handle bullets or swords. Sato was bangaged of his the bruises from Tientsin when he was under command of Admiral Edward Hobart Seymour.

As they arrived, Abel went to speak to Kaoru about the Boxers.

Abel *in Japanese*: Habishi-san, Empress Dowager is sending her Boxer rebels to attack you.

Koaru: You should speak to Amada-_Chūi, _Abel-san. He's the senior officer here.

Abel: Amada-san, I've prepared to take your ill and wounded. If you could find your way clear to supply us with some wagons...(to Esther) Dearest, tell the men in the hospital to get ready.

Shiro: Abel-san, I don't suppose you hold the commission of the Emperor.

Abel: I'm a man of peace.

Shiro: Than allow the Emperor's officers to give orders to his men. Now, about Empress Dowager Cixi. How do you know so much about her? Have you managed to enter the Forbidden City?

Abel: _Hai. _She had accepted our "visit" when we were about to negotiate the peace. That was until the report on Pai-t'ou-tzu.

Shiro: So Ninorich's report was correct-

Abel: I'm here for my own purpose. I expect full cooperation.

Shiro: What's our strength?

Kaoru: Seven officers, including commissioners, nurses, United States Marines, ect. Oh, and Ninorich, as well. And the sick and wounded, 36. Fit for duty, 97. And 40 native volunteers. Not much of an army.

Abel: There are 80,000 Boxers coming against you! You must abandon this post!

Shiro: Ninorich sent his squad on the patrol. There is a Relief Force, isn't there?

Kaoru: There was, two months ago.

Shiro: Issue all our standing wounded with rifles and ammunition.

Abel: You will all be killed like the Russians in Pai-t'ou-tzu!

Shiro: We'll see about that, Abel-san.

Abel: Sir, the book says "There is no King that can be saved by multitute of a host, neither is any man..."

Shiro: **Abel-san**. Spare me the sermon. We're soldiers. We do what is in our duties.

Esther: It is not your duty to sacrifice the ill!

Shiro: Are you experianced in tactics, Esther-san?

Esther: Are you Christian?

She and Abel headed for the mission.

Shiro: Tsuwabuki-_Sōchō._

Keita: _Hai._

Shiro: Have two men take watch on the through the wall.

Keita: _Yokai._

Hideki Motosuwa-_Ittōhei _was in the cattle pen with a calf as if it were his own pet.

Hideki (talking to the calf): You know, I had a calf like you once, back at home in Kyushu. I'll get you some milk and make you strong. Would you like that?

Keita: Come along, Motosuwa. This is not a petting zoo. (calling out) Teppei! Is your Takana sharp enough?

Teppei: _Hai!_

Keita: Well, get on top of the wall with Motosuwa and give a shout if you spot anything! And don't forget your rifle! (tosses an Arisaka to Teppei)

Ladders were provided for the lookouts to secretly climb up and spot Boxer activities.

Michel viewed the blueprint of the Boxers' secret weapon.

Michel: We've uncovered this in Tientsin. It's similar to our howitzers, only larger, and in a shape of a dragon. They still rely on the fuse to ignite its firepower. And it's heavy enough it would require an even number of soldiers with muscles to pull it out of the gate.

Kaoru: Now that looks quite simple.

Michel: _Da. _If you can outwit them.

Kaoru *chuckles*: Well done, Ninorich. Our Emperor will be real proud to grant you a medal.

Michel: I rather not. My loyalty's to the Tsar. I'm only acting as an Alliance serviceman. What are you doing here?

Kaoru: You're not objecting to our aid, are you?

Michel: All depends on what you Japanese want.

Shiro *pointing to high value spots for the defence*: Alright. Temple of the Sun, river, hospital. We'll install the mountain cannon in the Temple of the Sun. If we get compromised, we use Maxim machine gun boats. The 28 cm's are already set that fort *points to where they've installed the 28 cm's* How much ammunition do you have for the Maxim, Hanabishi?

Kaoru: It should be one extra for two, given our men should be fit to fight. But if a tiger could crawl out of Tientsin like a ghost, it could be here in a second, and it's just a matter of time.

Shiro: Then we'll have to **make** time.

Kaoru: So we're just going to stand in front of the gate with mealy bags in front of us and wait?

Shiro: _Hai_.

Kaoru: Suppose 18,000 men were unable to hold the line like what happened to the Russian detatchment of 204 in Manchuria, what chance will we have?

But Shiro didn't listen.

Kaoru: Now see here I'll take the company with demolition to the wall entrance! I know exactly intercept the enemies! Think about it. Hit the wheel, take out the Boxers. In other words, "Kill two birds with one stone"!

Shiro: I see. Now I want the line of boxes across from the pen to the outer perimeter.

Chigusa and some medics brought their medical supplies into the mission.

Abel: What are you doing? This is the house of God!

Chigusa: _Nimousei. _There's no place larger. We need this now. We don't have a single drop of chloroform.

Abel: Esther, go to the hospital, and tell them to get ready to leave.

Chigusa: Don't feel badly, Abel-san. This is a good place for a soldier to be when he's in pain, right?

Abel went into the basement where nobody was around. At least for the moment. Gunnery Sergeant Jack King and his Marines came in.

King *in English*: 'Scuse us. We've got some bags to collect.

Abel: I was praying that your officer may turn to God's words.

King: I believe you. A prayer's as good as a Springfield on a day like this.

Abel: Have you prayed?

King: There'll be a time for it.

Abel: What would you say?

King: Bit of the Psalms, I suppose. Used to go to St. George's Church in Philadelphia on Christmas Eve. My sister was a lay preacher after the USS Maine incident near Havana Harbor. There is one that might be written for our Marines.

Abel: Say it, then. Lift thy voice to God. Let them hear it now in the praise of the Lord! Call apon him! Call upon him for your salvation!

King: As far as I can remember, it goes something like this, "He maketh wars to cease in all the world; he breaketh the bow and snappeth the spear in sunder." You know it?

Abel: "I shall be exalted among the heathen, I shall be exalted in the earth. The Lord of hosts is with us."

King: That's the one. (to the Marines) Alright, back to work.

In one of the hospital rooms, Esther offered Yuy a canteen of water. When Ataru returned from the bathroom, he saw Esther and gazed with glee.

Esther: You are all to be evacuated soon.

Ataru: Are we? Says who?

Esther: Father Abel.

Ataru: "Father Abel" she says.

Yusuke Takasaki-_Jōtōhei_ came in withArisakarifles and ammunition.

Yusuke: The _Chūi _has given us the orders to secure the area, Ataru. *hands Ataru an Arisaka rifle*

Ataru: You're joking, right? I'm excused duty!

Esther *noticing Yusuke digging through the wall with his bayonet*: What are you doing?

Yusuke: Making a loophole. That way, we can stay undercover, and at the same time, shoot where the Boxers can't see us. Ataru and I are going to fight.

Ataru: Have you lost your mind? You can't just make a sick guy like me fight! I'm outta here-

Yuy: Morobashi-_Nitōhei_!

Ataru: Yeah?

Yuy: Say "_Hai_" when you're speaking to a commanding officer. I know you, Morobashi. The Emperor chose you, because you were given an option on your sentence for disturbing the peace at the _sento _by peaking in the women's bathhouse...Service, or prison. (handing Ataru the Arisaka) Now take this rifle and get too it! I'll make a soldier of you yet.

Ataru: And what for? Did the Boxers have enything to do with the Satsuma Rebellion? No! What more do you want?

Yuy: You are here, because you're a peeping tom. You can be a soldier like the women desire. A soldier with character.

Ataru: Uh-huh, sure. You got me 28 days of field punishment. Isn't that enough for ya?

Yuy: Pick up the bayonet and help Takasaki. *Ataru picks up the bayonet from his bunk-bed* And don't forget your uniform! *faints*

Unlike Ataru, Yuy was highly disciplined and had served the Imperial Army since the Sino-Japanese War.

Ataru *carrying Yuy to his bunk bed*: Twenty-eight days of punishment and not a single woman likes me. You know what he did? He sent a letter to Shinobu-san.

Esther: You hate him for it?

Ataru: He could've told her about how ended up here. I mean, what what do you want me to do? Cry my heart out?

Esther: I thought you might **pray** for him.

Esther went to the next room.

Esther: Can I help anyone? There will be wagons soon.

Keita *entering the room*: _Mendou! _Any man standing without a rifle?

Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich: _Da_.

Keita: You, Ruski? You look like you need an extra arm to walk.

Sacha: I've done this before.

Esther: You're just going to let the crippled fight?

Sacha got his rifle.

Duo Maxwell *in English*: Alexander Nikolaevich, right?

Sacha: _Da_.

Lance-Corporal Bob: What's Al...could we call you "Al"?

Sacha: What's with you yanks shortening the names?

Duo: It's the American way! The guys call me "Maxy", I like that.

Sasha: Well, my comrades call me "Sasha". And I belong to the Manchurian Police.

Bob: Wow, he's here to arrest the Boxers. Ain't that right, Maxy?

Sasha: What do you know about Boxers?

Bob: They ain't got no faith in God.

Sasha: Alright. How far can you Yanks march in a day?

Duo: Twenty, I think.

Sasha: A Boxer army can run, **run**, 50 miles and fight to the very end.

Bob: I don't see no sense in running from the battle when we could stand and fight.

Sasha turned his attention to Esther.

Sasha: What are you doing here at a time like this?

Esther: I'm not leaving without any of you.

Sasha: You know, this hospital has jobs as nurses for young girls like yourself.

Bob: Yeah, man.

One of the dying men in his bed grabbed onto Esther's veil and pulled it off. Sasha slowly took the veil and returned it to Esther.

Sasha: He didn't mean it. He's going through a difficult time.

After getting her veil back, Esther left the hospital. That was when they noticed something approaching the town.

Yusuke: Look! It's the cavalry!

Ataru: Yeah, it's the relief column.

The cavalry halted.

Lelouch: Lelouch, Weihai.

Shiro: Glad you made it.

Lelouch: Suprised you're still here. You know 80,000 Boxers are on their way?

Shiro: The reverend has informed us. Can you throw out your men in a screen to the west of here? We can make this trickier for the Boxers with horses.

Lelouch: We can make this easier for the horses. We just got through here.

Kaoru: Lelouch.

Lelouch: Hanabishi. How are you? I know you have horses of your own.

Shiro: Hanabishi, do you know this man? Tell him we need him.

Lelouch: I'm sorry, but we refuse to let our horses die in battle. You're the professionals, fight here if you want to. *rides off*

Shiro: Hey, wait! We need you!

But Lelouch's regiment was gone.

Shiro: Hanabishi, you didn't say a single word.

Kaoru: Oh, when you take command, you're on your own. Last thing my Grandfather taught me.

King: Alright, back to work.

The Chinese volunteers began chattering amonst themselves.

Abel: Brothers! O brothers! The way of the lord has been shown to us! "Thou shalt not kill" saith the Almighty! Brothers, God's love is peace. Stay not to be killed and be killed! Go, I say! The sin of Cain is apon you. "Aim my brothers keeper?" asked Cain! Yea, we are all our brother's keepers! "The nations are but drop from a bucket and are counted as small dust of the balance!"

The Chinese volunteers took off. Then, the Japanese restrained Abel.

Shiro: Abel-san, I'm taking you off this post.

Abel: Give me those wagons so I can save the ill.

The Japanese did collect the wagons. But it wasn't as Abel requested. They were being used as barricades. Abel was then put under arrest for causing desertion.

During their guard duty on the wall, Teppei and Hideki were having a conversation.

Hideki: It's sad, you know. Animals are sensitive to noises.

Teppei: Why are you worried about a cow?

Hideki: I thought I was tired of farming. No adventure in it. But when you look at this, it's not as good as Saikaido. It hasn't rained here for months since July. *showing a speck of grass* Look at this. Not a single leaf is green.

Back at the main post, Kaoru went to speak to Shiro.

Kaoru: Amada, one of my men, Morobashi. Do you know him?

Shiro: No. What about him?

Kaoru: In the hospital, a malingering, under arrest. He's a peeping tom, a coward, and and insubordinate barrack-room lawyer. And you've given him a rifle.

Shiro: Come again?

Kaoru: In the Emperor's regulations it specifically states- *Shiro gestures for silence* Oh. That sound...like a tanguu.

It did indeed sound like tanguu. But where?

Keita: Amada-_Chūi_. Teppei and Motosuwa have reported from the wall the Boxers appearing from the Forbidden City at Dong' anmen on the other side.

Shiro: _Yush_.Stand to.

Keita: _Hai. *_to the troops* STAND TWO!

The bugle sounded, and the Japanese collected their Arisaka rifles while the US Marines collected their Springfield. The order "Mark your target when it comes" was spread out.

Keita: Urashima, rebutton that uniform.

Keitaro Urashima-_Jōtōhei _was one of the clumsy soldiers. He volunteered for the army after the accusation of perversity.

US Marine Private Ken Robbins was on guard duty next to the cell Abel was locked in.

Abel *in English*: Boy...Can you hear me, boy? Will you be Cain or kill your brothers? "Though shalt not kill," saith the Lord. You believe in these words, do you not? Obey the words, boy. Obey the Lord. Go to the others. *King stamps the ground*

Ken: He says...

King: Nevermind him, kid. Now get along back to the ramparts with your pals. *Ken joins his comrades* Abel, stay quiet now. As a good gentleman. You'll upset the boys.

They waited for the gate to open.

Kaoru: You know my mother was one of Meiji-sama's most loyal subjects?

Shiro: Was she?

Kaoru: I joined the army in dedication to her. My grandfather, however, was among the Satsuma Rebellion. He took me for a traitor for taking the Emperor's side.

Shiro: What about your father? Was he a samurai, too?

Kaoru: I never knew him. I think maybe he's commited _seppuku. _Who knows*hearing the drumming* That sound again.

Abel *breaking through the window with a piece of wood*: "He breaketh the bow and snappeth the spear in sunder!"

King: "I will be exalted among the heathen and in the earth. The Lord of hosts is with us."

Marine Corporal: I sure hope so, Gunny.

Shiro looked through his binoculars and spotted the gate slowly opening. He then nodded to Kaoru signaling that now was the time.

Kaoru: COMPANY, FIX YOUR BAYONETS!

The riflemen attached their bayonets to their rifles. Keitaro mistakingly dropped his.

Kei: Urashima, you cluts.

At last, the Boxers slowly appeared. Kaoru and Shiro loaded their Type 26 revolvers. The riflemen were loaded and ready. As they crossed the river, the Boxers then halted and tapped on the ground with their spears. Then, there was a command "_xian zai_", and they marched forward.

Kaoru: East rampart, stand by. West rampart, at 100 yards, volly fire...PRESENT! *as the Boxers pase in closer* _Kasai! _

Some of the Boxers stuck the spears to the ground as if marking the distance their comrades were shot while others continued tapping on the ground.

Kaoru: Independent, fire at will!

Teppei: That's very nice of him.

Keitaro: They look like they're asking for it.

Kei: Stay focused.

Kaoru: Ninorich, why aren't they attacking?

Michel: He's counting your guns.

Shiro: "He" who?

Michel *pointing to a figure on the wall*: See Jung-Lo on the wall? He's testing your firepower with the life of his warriors.

The Boxers finally retreated.

Shiro: Cease fire!

Teppei *cheering*: Banzai!

Michel: They'll be back.

Kaoru: We've hit 60.

Michel: That makes 79,940 left.

Abel: "Rise up, my love, my fair one, come and away! Behold thou art fair, my love!"

Shiro: How long have we got?

Michel: Ten minutes. As soon as they've regrouped.

Abel: "Thy tongues are like thread of scarlet, and thy speeech is comely!"

Shiro: King?

King: He is, sir. Drunk as a sadsack.

Shiro: Then get him on the carriage. Tie him on if necessary. And get him out of here.

King came into the basement where Abel was imprisoned and escorted him to the carriage. In fact, Abel had been drinking a bottle of sake. He was so drunk, he got snippy with Esther when she found him on the carriage.

Shiro: This is for your own good, Esther-san.

Abel: Death awaits you all! You've made a covenant with with the devil! Heath thy warning! You're all going to die! Die, I say!

Ken: What if he's right, Gunny? What if it's true?

King: We're here, kid. Nobody else. *to the rest of the Marines* Right, back to your post.

Esther and Abel were gone. Shiro, thinking of Abel's drunk speech began to quiver as he reloaded his revolver.

Kei *spotting the Boxers reappearing at the gate*: Here they come!

Kaoru: _Bore-kasai!_

The riflemen fired at the Boxers at the gate.

Hideki *seeing that there's no more coming out*: That's it? They can't be so afraid...**unless**...was this a diversion?

Teppei: What do you mean?

Hideki: They must be preparing for frontal assualt they can't fail.

He was right. The Boxers were hauling a giant dragon-shaped cannon. Only these were muscular and were holding on to the ropes, and the riflemen surrounded the cannon.

Hideki *readying his Arisaka*: It's them.

Shiro *spotting the cannon*: What is that thing, Ninorich?

Kaoru: We haven't prepared any artillery!

Michel: Can't you prepare you're mountain howitzers on the east before they make it across?

Shiro: What if they manage to hit us hard before we get the chance, Ninorich?

Michel: I told you to remember, the dragon.

Shiro: The west perimiter is going to be an easy target for the "dragon". We've got to outgun them somewhere. Alright, Hanabishi. Take your men and ready the mountain howitzers.

Kaoru: What if they somehow manage to get passed the defense?

Shiro: Nevermind that. We'll use the 28 cm howitzer if they get close.

Kaoru: Tsuwabuki-_Sōchō, _I want the mountain howitzers ready at the west perimiter!

Michel: Where would you like me, _Chūi_?

Shiro: You pick your ground. You're one of the settlers.

They waited and waited for the Boxers to appear. But then, from the wall, there was a rifle shot.

Kaoru: Where did they get those?

Michel: I think that was the Mosin-Nagant they took from our fallen comrades.

Shiro: _Gochō, _turn the cannons 15 degrees toward the dragon and 48 angle. Hanabishi! Get a platoon together.

Kaoru: I'll need more if I'm going out there after them-

Shiro: You're not going up there. Get a platoon of good cavalrymen. Take head on anything that breaks through.

Kaoru: It's still a holding the line.

Shiro: You're right. Your job is to disperse the riflemen and keep them pinned.

Kaoru: _Hai!_

Kaoru and his men prepared their horses.

The Boxers began to light the fuse on their cannon. Keitaro carelessly fired his rifle over the bags.

Kei: Urashima, get down!

Keitaro: Why? I can't see!

This was when the "dragon" fired onto the defense. Kei and Keitaro were hit. Then, the Boxers prepared to charge. It seemed the dragon was to break through the defence.

Shiro: East wall, volly fire...PRESENT! At 100 yards..._Kasai_! Independent, fire at will!

As the Boxers closed in the soldiers used their bayonets and swords and clashed with the rebels. They stabbed and clubbed one another.

Sasha came out of the hospital with his rifle. Kaoru And his men rode foward defending the west position. Dispite having a crippled leg, Sacha managed to shoot and bayonet the Boxers that approached him. He used his crutch as a club when he could use an epmty rifle. Sasha then found Shiro on the gound.

Sasha: I'm going to get you help, comrade.

Kaoru spotted Shiro, as well. He dismounted from his horse.

Kaoru: Amada! Are you alright? _Gochō! _

Shiro: You're the professional...take command.

Kaoru: Now listen. You're not going to to die like this. We need you! More than ever! Understand?!

Kaoru quickly walked Shiro to the mission where there were many wounded. Ken was dying from the dragon attack.

Keita *hearing one of the Boxers giving the Mandarin order to fall back*: They're retreating!

Kaoru: _Yush_. East wall, hold your fire. What's going on, Ninorich?

Michel: They're regrouping and repositioning the dragon's angle.

Kaoru: Abel was right! They're aiming for the mission!

Michel: Not necessarily. I see you have a cannon that's not being used yet.

The Boxers did indeed regroup. But not to light the cannon. To charge forward at the west wall.

Kaoru: East wall, keep the Boxers pinned down! West wall, volly fire...PRESENT! *as the Boxers close in* _Kisai_!

In the hospital, Ataru was desperately taking a peek into the mission where Chigusa and some other nurses were.

Yusuke: What are you waiting for, Moroboshi?

Ataru: I'm excused duty!

Yusuke: Well, I never excused you, have I!

Ataru *sarcastically*: Oh, you want to make myself useful, do you? Why didn't you just say that?

Ataru finnaly punched through the window with his Arasaka. Liu helped with giving out more ammunitions and had his own Arisaka.

As he regained chnscienceness, Shiro returned to the battlefield. Kei was bangaged from the dragon attack.

Kei *to Keitaro*: Can you move your leg?

Keitaro: You want me to dance?

Kei: I want you to crawl. There's work to be done.

They went to move the ammunition crate to their comdrades.

Teppei *pointing to the gate*: Hideki, look! Over there!

Shiro: Hanabishi, reorginise your cavalry platoon. Tsuwabuki-_Sōchō_!

Keita: _Hai_.

Shiro: Have your men on the boats with Maxim machine guns and demolition charges. King_, _your Marines have nothing to fire at. Form two lines on the double.

So the Keita and his men took the boat with Maxim machine guns and demolition to take out the cannon, and King lined up his platoon of riflemen. Rank by rank, they fired and advanced forward. And they were lucky. The Keita's platoon managed to mow away the Boxer artillerymen and blow up the wheels.

Shiro: Independent, fire at will!

At last, the Boxers retreated.

Shiro: Cease fire!

The soldiers finally settled down for a drink of water. The Japanese claimed the dragon cannon as their trophy.

Hideki returned to the pen for his interaction with the calf.

Shiro: Tsuwabuki-san, there should be 12 more men working here.

Keita: They're very tired, _Chūi._

Shiro: Nevermind that. I want the barricade 9 foot high, firing steps inside. Form the details to clear away the Boxer bodies. Rebuild the west rampart. Understand?

Keita: _Hai_. *to the soldiers* As you were.

The soldiers in the the hospital awaited their doom.

Ataru: We're next, guys. This is the blind spot. I didn't get to have sex.

Sato: That's with you and girls? This the army! Why can't you just let it go for once?

Ataru: You were drafted after being cought carrying a katana! What differance does that make?

Hideki was still in the pen with the calf.

Hideki: When this is over, I'll get you milk. Your mother will need someone else to look after. *hearing the bugle* I know, I know. "Stand to".

Hideki hurried out of the pen and closed the gate, forgetting to lock it up.

The Boxers reappeared. Only this time, they included ninjas. Arrows fired onto the roof of the hospital for the ninjas to slide across the enemy lines with the ropes attatched. The ninjas hacked their way through the roof with their sickles they had as their weapons. All soldiers fired at the warriors they could. The soldiers in the hospital had no choice but to fight their way out. Ataru finally got into action. As the Boxers closed in, he pulled Yuy out of his bed and they all got out of the hospital.

Yuy *as they make it to the rampart*: Morobashi..._arigoto._

The cattles came out of their pen like the stampeding bulls in Spain. The Boxers were trampled.

The Imperial Army could only salvage what remained of their base. Kaoru bagan thinking of his childhood friend, Aoi Sakuraba. He remembered when he fixed her sandle, when they played together, and the tree they carved their names.

The riflemen remained on guard watching for the Boxers that would come during the night.

The next morning, they woke up from their sleep and took their redoubt positions while Kaoru prepared his horse. The Boxers reappeared and slowly drew their jians.

Shiro: Teppei, you think a katana kan handle Chinese sword?

Teppei: Only one way to find out.

Shiro: *As Teppei draws his katana*: Draw swords!

The Japanese drew their swords. The Boxers charged in.

Kaoru *In English for the Marines*: At 100 yards, volly fire...PRESENT! Fire!

Kaoru fired his revolver until it ran out. That was when he sensed it. He sensed his beloved Aoi preying for his return. He then drew his sword and struck at the Boxers, shedding sweat and blood. Then at last, all the Boxers were dead.

Kaoru *loosing grip of his sword*: Aoi-chan...

Three hours passed. Not a single Boxer returned. So they called in the men to mark the living, MIAs, and KIAs.

Keita: Arima.

Teppei: _Hai_.

Keita: Ayabe (marks MIA/KIA after waiting five seconds)

Shiro: Did we really leave a man behind in this mission?

Kaoru: I don't know. They had names, families, faces. They were our men.

Shiro: What do you mean by that?

Kaoru: Isn't it obvious?

Shiro: I see. You saw your first action as a _Rikugun. _

Kaoru: Does anyone feel that way if they get that chance?

Shiro: What about you?

Kaoru: I feel ashamed.

Shiro: Ashamed? Why?

Kaoru: Didn't you feel that way when you were commissioned?

Shiro: Not until I've come to reallize the consequences I'm about to face.

Keita: Morobashi.

Ataru: Excused duty, sir. *all laugh*

Keita: No comedians, please. **Again**, Morobashi.

Ataru: _HAI_!

Keita: Motosuwa.

Hideki: _Hai_.

*seven letters later*

Keita: Urashima. Urashima, I can see you. You're alive.

Keitaro: Am I? Oh. _Arigoto_.

Keita: Answer with the roll.

Keitaro: Uh..._Hai_!

Keita: _Yush_. Now return to sick bay where you belong.

Kaoru: Well, we didn't do too bad. Right?

But then, Kaoru noticed Shiro gazing at the wall. The Boxers were back again. But then they lined up and kneeled before the Imperial Army.

Kaoru: I don't understand. They just came back and...Buddha knows what.

Michel *chuckling*: Ah, come on. They're saluting you. They're saluting fellow braves!

Michel and Kaoru lauched together. The Boxers slowly disappeared, and the gate closed.

Keitaro *spotting a figure on the wall*: Look! Up there!

Jung-lo set his hands together. It may look like he's cracking his knuckles, but he's not. This is a Chinese hand gesture of respect. He too disappeared.

For now, China and the Eight Nation Alliance subsided their differances.

Upon their victory at Peking, the Japanese awaited their welcome home greetings.

Ataru became the magnet of the women who saw him wearing a Boxer Rebellion medal he won. Keitaro was forgiven by the girls at his grandmother's inn after they learned he had worked real hard in the army. Keita home to spend time with his family. And Kaoru lived to see Aoi and talk about his days during the service in China.

**The End**


End file.
